


Red

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Gift Fic, Inaho's sense of humor is an aquired taste, Inaho's sense of humor is pretty fucking delicious tho, M/M, Teasing, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an R15ish scene of Inaho having his way with Slaine. Short Gift fic for @aki_neiyuki sketch here: https://twitter.com/Aki_Neiyuki/status/506866924068683776 (with permission)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

“Red.”

The word is spoken so faintly that Slaine thinks he had imagined the sound.

“W..what?” He asks after opening his eyes, and twists around to give Inaho a confused stare. He doesn’t quite make it, because Inaho tightens his arms with surprising strength and holds him in place. “What are you--?” Slaine repeats, but has stopped shifting around.

“The back of your ears,” Inaho explains quietly, “They’re red.” 

He brushes his lips against Slaine’s ear for emphasis, nuzzling into the soft, pale strands of hair that frame them like a veil. Slaine doesn’t flinch from the touch, but Inaho can feel the other boy’s arm tense as it brushes against his, struggling to keep still. Inaho resumes his slow teasing, bowing his head to caress Slaine’s neck with his lips too. Inaho’s chin pushes down the taller boy’s stiff collar and he kisses the pale skin that is exposed there. He leans back and slides his right hand across it, warming the skin and smoothing the faint goosebumps. His hand glides delicately, back and forth, petting. Inaho watches as the pale color darkens more. He watches until he can’t help it and he returns closer, tongue sweeping a wet, hungry line from Slaine’s shoulder upward, alternating between kissing and sucking as he makes his way back up to that red ear. He smiles against Slaine’s skin and the older boy doesn’t miss it. 

“You say the strangest things… at a moment like this,” Slaine points out between strained breaths. 

Inaho nods slightly, nuzzling against Slaine’s neck again. “I just wanted to tell you that.” He moves his left hand lower, fingers brushing patiently over thick layers.

Slaine’s knees tense and he fights the urge to unravel in the quiet boy’s arms. “That you’re embarrassing me?” He counters, already blushing harder. It won’t take much.

“That red…. it’s a good color on you.”


End file.
